keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life
Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life (stylized as Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life) was an American reality television series that aired on MTV and premiered on April 23, 2013. Kesha announced the series during the series debut of Nikki & Sara Live in January 2013. It was announced on July 26, 2013, that the series had been renewed for a second season. Season 2 premiered on October 30, 2013. Premise The first season of Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life chronicles Kesha as she works through all the drama and adventures in both her personal and professional life over the course of two years, during her Get $leazy Tour. Filmed by her brother Lagan Sebert, and filmmaker Steven Greenstreet, it also encompasses the artist as she creates her second studio album, Warrior and travels to various countries. Season 2 focuses primarily on Kesha's personal life, family dynamics and the situations that occur when she tries to live a normal life during a much needed break from touring. Cast Main cast *Kesha *Pebe Sebert, Kesha's, Lagan's and Louie's mother *Lagan Sebert, Kesha's older brother *Louie Sebert, Kesha's younger brother Supporting cast *Emily Burton *Max Bernstein *Monica Cornia, Kesha's manager *Rio Sebert, Kesha's three-year-old nephew and Lagan's son. *Elias Mallin, Kesha's drummer *Savannah, Kesha's best friend *Tessa, Kesha's Nashville assistant *Kalan Sebert, Kesha's cousin *Nicole Peterson, Kesha's best friend and former assistant *Shawn, Kalan's husband *Erica Summers, Kesha's current aasistant *Casey, a friend of Kesha's Episodes Season 1 (2013) Season 2 (2013) Reception The first season received mixed to positive reviews. Metacritic, which gives reviews on a scale of 1 to 100, gave the show's first season a 55, which represents mixed or average reviews. The episode "A Warrior in the Making", which aired May 21, 2013, was subject to criticism from the Parents Television Council due to a short scene in which Kesha supposedly drinks her own urine. Videos |-|Official trailers= Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life (Trailer) Ke$ha - My Crazy Beautiful Life Season 2 Trailer Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life Season Two MTV Explosion Promo Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life - Rock Steady Ready Ke$ha MCBL Season Two SNEAK PEEK HAUNTED HOTEL! |-|Bonus clips= Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life Ep. 2 Bonus Clip Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life Ep. 3 Bonus Clip Ke$ha and family discuss old dudes and erectile dysfunction Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life Free Mullet Ke$ha My Crazy Beautiful Life Meet the Band Ke$ha and Pebe working on "Warrior" Kesha My Crazy Beautiful Life Season Two Bonus - Mr. Peeps Dinosaur Kesha My Crazy Beautiful Life Season Two Bonus - Dirty Love Kesha My Crazy Beautiful Life Season Two Bonus - Alien Air Force Base Kesha My Crazy Beautiful Life Season One Bonus - Cauliflower Food Fight References #'Jump up^' "MTV to Debut New All-Access Music Docu-Series "Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life" This April" . The Futon Critic. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Kesha and MTV Premiere "Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life" on Tuesday, April 23rd at 11PM" . the Futon Critic. Retrieved February 20, 2013. #'Jump up^' Kenneally, Tim (July 26, 2013). "TCA: MTV Orders 2 Comedies, Renews 'Kesha'" . The Wrap. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kesha:_My_Crazy_Beautiful_Life#cite_ref-season2_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kesha:_My_Crazy_Beautiful_Life#cite_ref-season2_4-1 ''b] Kondolojy, Amanda (September 25, 2013). "MTV to Premiere New Season of the Hit Musical Docu-Series 'Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life' on October 30 at 10:30PM" . TV by the Numbers (Press release). #'Jump up^' Montgomery, James. "Ke$ha Brings 'My Crazy Beautiful Life' To MTV: Watch A Preview!" . Viacom International Inc. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' Exton, Emily. "Ke$ha’s Glittery, "Crazy Beautiful" Life Coming To Television This April" . Vh1. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Ke$ha Reality Show: MTV Orders 'Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life'" . AOL-HuffPost TV Group. January 30, 2013. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' Brown, Laurel. "'Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life' docu-series coming to MTV." . Zap2it. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' Bricker, Tierney. "Ke$ha to Star in MTV Docu-Series Filmed by Her Brother: Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life" . E!. Retrieved January 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' Exley, Jennifer. "MTV Sets Ke$ha Docu-Series Premiere Date, Reveals Extended Preview (Video)" . The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 4 March 2013. #'Jump up^' http://www.metacritic.com/tv/keha-my-crazy-beautiful-life #'Jump up^' James, Nicole (May 22, 2013). "Ke$ha's Urine-Drinking Stunt Pissed Off the Parents Television Council" . Fuse. Category:Filmography Category:2013 Category:Television